


Tales of the Pack

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Pets, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Tales of the Stark family, the most unfortunate family in the saga, and the one I'm rooting for.
Kudos: 6





	1. Births

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's opinions on his biological children (and the two that he adopted)

The first birth Ned Stark witnessed had been a bloody one. Blood littered the floor, and a woman in a bed pushed a wrapped-up bundle towards him.

"Raise him as your own, please." she whispered "I don't have long to live.....promise me you'd keep him from harm.....promise me, Ned....."

And he stared at her, dumbstruck, knowing that he could not refuse. 

He carried the tiny baby out into the open air, and from there, they vanished back into the place of his birth.

Back into the North.

And he made a vow to uphold his promise to his sister. His sweet, sweet sister.

"She fought on my behalf." Lord Howland Reed had said "She always had that sort of spirit. To help the helpless. I will not tell anyone what happened here. I owe that to her."

"So do I." Ned agreed, subdued "So do I."

He knew that he would name this baby after his foster-father.

-x-

The second birth he had witnessed almost ended in tragedy.

The baby was sickly, and people talked. They thought that he wouldn't live much longer.

Privately, Ned thought so too, but he couldn't accept that. 

This was his heir, his firstborn. The future defender of the North.

Ned didn't want to lose him as he lost his father, brother and sister.

-x-

The third birth Ned saw wasn't a birth in a literal sense, but it was painful all the same.

A little boy, nine years old, was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

Ned's heart went out to the boy.

Wordlessly, he picked him up, hoisting him over his shoulder.

Robert wanted this boy and his family dead, just like he wanted Rhaegar's children dead.

But Ned had his own plans. He was raising Rhaegar's son as his own for Lyanna's sake. 

He would do the same to this boy.

He'd raise him like a pig to the slaughter.

-x-

The fourth birth Ned witnessed had been that of a daughter.

His first daughter.

She had lovely auburn hair, similar to that of her mother and brother.

She was a particularly needy one, always craving attention.

Ned wasn't sure he could provide her with what she needed.

He left that job to his wife, who was much more suited for it.

-x-

The fifth birth he saw was special.

It was another girl, but this one looked just like......

Like Lyanna.

Lyanna's own child noticed this too, for he took over as her nursemaid.

He would sing to her, change her diapers, care for her well-being.

He stood vigil as Catelyn breast-fed her.

He played with her.

As a result, they became incredibly close, and their closeness remained as they grew up.

A few times, Ned caught them playing with swords.

He wondered if he should be worried, but watching them, he couldn't find it in himself to be.

-x-

The sixth birth produced yet another son.

He also inherited his mother's hair color.

From the first time she held him, Ned knew that this one would be Catelyn's favorite.

She doted on the child.

She spent more time with him than she did with the others.

Ned was glad, but also uneasy.

She was incredibly protective of his child.

And Ned couldn't tell if this was a good or a bad thing.

-x-

The sixth and final birth happened later on, when the rest of the children were grown.

His third son - and his fifth child - was small, but there was a fire burning in his eyes.

Ned knew that he would nurture that flame, whenever and wherever he could.

There would be plenty of opportunities for that later.


	2. Parental Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned has a few concerns about his children, the biggest of which is the unnatural closeness between his biological child and his adopted child.

Ned watched as Rickon landed in the mud, dirtying his clothes once again. His youngest was a handful.

But it was his oldest who truly bothered him.

Robb strode into the courtyard. He looked positively radiant as he leaned in and whispered something to the dark-haired youth who followed him.

"Wasn't that a good one, Theon?" he mused

Theon nodded vigorously, and Robb wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was a friendly gesture, nothing more.

Yet Ned couldn't help but think that there was something more than mere friendship between them.

He had heard tales of men liking other men in a romantic light - Renly and Loras being the most prevalent - and he couldn't help but wonder.

Normally, he wouldn't be opposed to such a thing, and he wasn't opposed to his eldest showing such tendencies either.

It was the object of those affections that worried him.

He approached them, worry etched onto his features.

"Robb, we need to talk." he spoke up, firmly

And Robb followed him, reluctantly, until they arrived to his solar.

"Sit down." he gestured to a chair

Robb did so obediently

"Robb......I......" he hesitated "I think you might like Theon as more than a friend....."

Robb's eyes provided him with all the information he needed.

"Robb, I don't mind you loving another man." he said "But Theon......I might need to swing my sword against him one day, and I don't want you to hurt if that day comes."

Robb's eyes darkened and he stood stiff as a board.

"Then I will stop you from doing that." he said softly "I will do what I can to stop you."

With that, he stood up and strode out of the room - no doubt to seek out Theon - and Ned was left there in a silent worry.


End file.
